Rightful King
by The Hero of the End
Summary: There are many questions left unanswered in Akame ga kill. The fact that there was a fight for the throne meant there wasn't a crown prince. Who is Tatsumi? Who are his parents? Why does Tatsumi have delicious blood? This is just a thought and a what if situation. Oneshot


The night was pitch black as the two people quickly scurried forth amongst the shadows. Without being seen even by the bright moon or heard by the whispering trees the two expertly made their way through the empty streets until the finally arrived at their destination, The Gate.

Quickly one of the two hurried to calm the frightened horse that was spooked from the sudden appearance of the two.

Cooing the horse softly the man, calmed the horse as he softly petted the beast's hide.

"Shhh. There there. It's only me there's nothing to be afraid of." The man whispered.

The horse was a fine breed indeed. The black hair was combed fine and the muscles underneath the beasts fur was obvious.

Answering to it's owner's soft voice the horse quickly calmed down.

As soon as the beast calmed itself the man immediately returned to the other person's side and knelt.

"My Emperor." The man said with the greatest form of respect.

The other man nodded as he took off his the hood of his robe showing his face to the moon.

This man was finely groomed unlike the other and wore the finest clothes one would find in the emperor. His long blond hair was tied in a braid as he smiled warmly at the man kneeling.

"Rise my friend there is no need for such formalities between us."

The other man though refused to get up as he continued to grovel before the other person.

Looking carefully the kneeling man was gritting his teeth and crying.

The blond man smiled as he gently knelt and touched the kneeling man's shoulder. "Old friend I'm sorry for having to do this to you."

"No your majesty!" The other man said as he gritted his teeth even harder. "I apologize I won't be able to assist you in your time of need." Even though no sound was made the fact that the other man was crying was obvious.

The other man smiled sadly. "You gave up your position as an instructor and soldier just to assist me. I have no other that has offered their help more than you did."

"..." No words were said as the loyal vassal cried beneath his king.

"And no other man would I be able to trust to take care of my son." Slowly from underneath the robe emerged a sleeping baby. The baby was eerily uncommon for a child. How should one put it? He seemed more innocent than normal almost as if a light was shining from within him.

"..My King..." The other man rose to stand to his feet as he continued to shed tears. Refusing to see the face of his King.

"Not as your King nor Emperor but as a friend I beg of you Ruska my old friend." The blond haired emperor said as he oh so gently laid the sleeping child in his friend's arms. "Take care of my son."

Ruska gritted his teeth with pain, sadness and loss for his King and friend. However, even within the boiling heart of the loyal vassal Ruska felt rage, immense rage directed at the one that forced his King to part with his new born son.

_'Honest!"_

The King and vassal was laid silent for a moment as they stood in silence for their eternal parting.

"If you have any last words to say to your son please say them now." Ruska said as he gently held the prince in his arms.

"I suppose I should." The Emperor said as he lovingly caressed his son's cheek.

The sleeping baby cooed in his sleep as his small arms reached instinctively for his father's fingers.

"My son I am sorry. It is my responsibility as the emperor of this nation to ensure a safe environment for you but I have failed. I...I am a horrible father to separate you from your only parent." The emperor was no longer an emperor but just a grieving father. "However, I am thankful to the heavens that gave me the chance to say my farewells to you."

From within the grieving father's eyes a single tear dropped and fell upon the little boy's nose.

"Oh my beautiful son."

Ruska the loyal vassal gritted his teeth. It was only by wits and sacrifice of the queen that the crown prince still breathes within his arms.

"Go my friend." The emperor said as he covered his eyes to hide the incoming of the tears.

Ruska bowed one last time and swiftly mounted his horse.

"Farewell my King."

"Farewell old friend."

With that Ruska hit the horse to spurge the creature forward. The horse was well trained as it started galloping without a neigh.

The remaining man stood there as he watched his friend slowly fade from his view.

"Take care my prince." The emperor hid his eyes with his hands again.

Sensing something wrong the sleeping child started writhing a little in the man's hands.

"Take care my son." The gallant King made a grimace as he bared his teeth.

The boy started struggling even more

"Take care Tatsumi." The tears started flowing from the King's hidden eyes.

The boy finally started bawling sensing something was wrong luckily the two were far away enough that no one heard the cries of the boy.

That night the new of the death of the Queen and the 'unborn' crown prince was spread to the ends of the Empire.

0000000000

"Prime Minister." Two men clothed in dark black clothing said as they bowed to the fat man stuffing his face with meat. "The mission is complete."

Tearing a huge bite from the steak the huge man continued chewing as he ignored the two in front of him for a while.

Swallowing the chunk of meat the man lazily said. "Are both targets eliminated?"

The two nodded.

The big man leaned his weight on his elbow as he propped his head with his arm.

Smiling wickedly he said. "Excellent."

The two assassins smiled under their mask as they heard this.

The mission they had to accomplish was S ranked and perhaps one of the most dangerous mission they had accomplished.

The two had just completed assassinating the Queen herself. Although, there was trouble and they lost sight of the pregnant Queen the quickly found her again and eliminated her and the unborn prince by stabbing her through her stomach killing both.

At least they had killed parent and child together.

With this mission complete and the reward it entails the two would finally be able to leave the world of killing and live plentiful lives never worrying about a thing.

The large man then said something that crushed all their hopes and dreams.

"Now I don't need you anymore."

That was the last thing the two professional assassins heard as they noticed their head had seperated with their body.

The prime minister smiled as he watched the head fall to the ground.

Like hell he would allow them to live after they knew his secret.

Tearing a huge chunk of meat from his steak the huge man chewed as he plotted his next move as he fingered the latest aquisition from the corpse of the dead queen.

The imperial and teigu that only the rightful King could use [Crown of the Horned King].

0000000000

Time skip

the ch 1-52.2

The only difference was the entire night raid was captured by Syura's surprise attack.

0000000000

"Oh shit!" Lubbock shouted as the light vanished to show their new settings.

"This is bad." Akame muttered as she drew her sword.

"We're really screwed aren't we?" Leone muttered to herself as she transformed.

"Pinch." Mine muttered as she fingered her gun.

Najenda just gritted her teeth. Najenda had just called a secret meeting within the forest when suddenly someone dropped from above straight into the group holding what was unmistakably a teigu.

A second later the whole of Night Raid found themselves in the middle of the palace in the most guarded place surrounded by enemies.

Breaking a grin a man laughed. "Hey these guys are Night Raid!" He shouted as he pointed at the group arousing the palace guards.

However the palace guards were not the only one here.

Syura to get maximum publicity for his accomplishment gathered the important people (besides the emperor) beforehand.

Currently the ones in the royal courtyard was Esdeath, General Bors, Jaegers, Wild Hunt and even his own father the Prime Minister.

_'Yes!' _Syura thought to himself as the grin became wider. _'With this I will become responsible as the man that took down Night Raid and that too all right in front of my Father!'_

Quickly Night Raid gathered themselves in a circle to protect each others back.

All except one.

"What the hell are you standing in a daze for Tatsumi!" Lubbock muttered as he shook the young man's shoulder. "Use Incursio already!"

"Tatsumi...!" Esdeath exclaimed as she noticed that amongst the Night Raid was the boy that she adored.

However, Tatsumi ignored even that.

What Tatsumi felt at this moment was not fear, anger, or surprise.

What Tatsumi felt at this moment could only be described as an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. Images seemed to flash before him as the bright day turned to dark night.

Tatsumi knew without a doubt that he was here before.

A long time ago.

Gracefully and mysteriously Tatsumi left Night Raid and started walking forth. Almost as if each of his steps were guided by someone.

Almost as if he was going to meet someone.

"Tatsumi!" Night Raid called out as they saw their comrade acting weird.

Syura and the rest of Wild Hunt launched themselves at Tatsumi. Killing the one that strayed from the group was the most obvious and easiest choice.

Only to be repelled by a blinding gold light.

"What the fuck!" Syura shouted as the light repelled him.

"What's this!" Dorothea screamed as the light prevented her from approaching any closer.

The young and current generation had no idea what just happened but there were 3 who immediately knew what just happened.

They had seen that holy light before.

Tatsumi lifted his face.

"I'm home." He said.

Suddenly the crown of horns embedded within the Prime Minister's skull removed itself. With the sudden extrication of the crown the prime minister screamed as the crown freed itself painfully from his skull.

"No...no...this can't be I'm sure you should have died before you were born!" The prime minister uttered as he fell to his knees with blood covering half his face.

"What's happening boss?" Leone muttered. She had already picked up the fact that Najenda had an inkling of what was happening.

Najenda swallowed as she started talking. "The first emperor supposedly made 49 superior weapons called teigu to protect his empire but weapons can be used by the enemy as well as allies so this was only a legend but he actually created the 50th weapon that would reign superior to all the other weapons."

The crown floated towards Tatsumi in a slow but graceful manner.

"It was said to be a crown of gold that housed the souls of all the previous emperors and granted the current emperor their wisdom and strength."

The black crown of horn started changing as the black color started shedding away to reveal a bright gold beneath.

"The royal arm that only the rightful emperor would ever be able to use...The Hougu!"

Suddenly from the crown something started flickering forth. A human...the spirit of a human. A wraith and but a mere spiritual projection but still a human with long blonde hair and a kind smile.

Immediately General Bors fell to his knees as he bowed. "The previous emperor!"

"Eh!" The young generation said.

The man with long blonde hair smiled as he took off the crown of gold from his head and lightly put it on Tatsumi.

Nodding pleasantly the man smiled and said. "Yup you are my son you look good with that thing on."

Smiling the man disappeared from view like mist in the wind.

"K-K-Kill him!" The prime minister screamed as he pointed at Tatsumi.

Only for a fist to smash his face from the side.

"Wh-what!" The surprised fat man said as he looked to where the sudden attack came from.

Standing next to him with a furious look was General Bors glaring at the man.

"Bors y-you dare think of betraying me!"

"You scum!" Bors shouted as he lifted his arm once more this time with lightning gathering. "I only exist and work for the emperor alone."

However, he did not have the chance a wall of ice suddenly appeared between the fighting men.

Immediately all eyes went to the blue haired sadist, who in turn stared only at Tatsumi.

"Th-that's right!" The Prime minister muttered as he shakily stood up. "I still have Esdeath on my side. hahahahaha! Esdeath go kill that boy!"

The look Esdeath gave the Prime Minister made the large man squirm.

The sound of sliding steel was heard.

"Prime Minister Honest for your sins of manipulating the current empire, corrupting the nation, and assassinating the previous emperor and empress. I Tatsumi the true emperor judge you guilty."

With speed that far surpassed what Tatsumi was capable of just minutes ago a line of red was traced in the large man's throat killing him instantly.

Esdeath blushed from the side as her body started getting aroused.

"Shit Shambala!" Syura shouted as he tried to transport his father and his group but strangely the teigu did not respond.

It took a few years but the empire was saved and corruption repulsed due to the sudden appearance of the 16 emperor of the Empire.

His name Tatsumi the Hero of Night Raid.

**I know that there will be people that want more but this is only just a short oneshot to throw out my idea.**

**Ruska from before after hiding Tatsumi in a remote village left to not arouse suspicion and many years later after Tatsumi grew up came and trained him. Ruska was the martial arts instructor that taught Tatsumi (The name i made up)**

**In politics usually a fight to for the throne means that a crown prince did not exist. As a result, a fight for the title happens.**

**This is just a what if situation and I did not think of anything after this point.**

**Furthermore, I did not plan what happens to Tatsumi's harem or Esdeath after this.**

**Please review. If it sucks and my idea is crap go ahead and tell me. After killing the prime minister Honest in cold blood I'm good.**


End file.
